A Big Mistake
by Axelzombielover
Summary: After the war when everything was fine, the village was rebuilt and revolutionized. Everyone grew up and had kids and homes. Even Sasuke and Sakura had a daughter. Naruto as well and he became the 7th Hokage. Sasuke gets strange feelings for his best friend he doesn't know how to deal with. Hints of SasuNaru Rated M for now cause I don't know what I'll be adding later. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included within this story. This is also the first time I have uploaded anything to , but I hope you guys enjoy. I'm a writer so I try lol. Anyways let's get to the story. :) :) :) :) :)

I will make each page I upload a chapter. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sasuke POV

Sasuke was sitting on his couch and staring up at the ceiling. He was concentrating on why his life turned out the way it had.  
He was finally accepted by everyone in the village (mostly) and he could finally call Naruto his friend without wanting to kill him. He had a wonderful wife,  
Sakura Haruno, and a daughter, Sarada Uchiha. It was a life he had never dreamed about. And he still didn't know how to comprehend.

His house was basically just 2 rooms and a living room. There was obviously Sarada's room, which nobody entered,  
teenage rebellion and all. And there was Sasuke and Sakura's room. It had a single bed, queen sized and a nightstand on both sides.  
The nightstand on Sasuke's side had a picture of the 3 of them standing at the Training Grounds smiling away. Then there was a closet,  
not too small, but there was never anything stored inside. He never knew why, but it just sat there empty.

The house was currently empty, dark and quiet. Just how Sasuke liked it. Although he'd never been a homebody before.  
Definitly a change. He usually took the time he got back to the village after a journey to come home to think. He waited for everyone to get back.  
And while he sat there, his thoughts usually led to Naruto. Just Naruto. In this thought, Naruto was standing right in front of him and  
he was wearing his original orange shirt. And he was smiling, that just happy smile that only Naruto can make. When he's truly happy. And Sasuke smiled back.  
Which he never does, but it felt right.

He groaned a big Sasuke groan and sat up and cupped his hands together. He stared at a single picture on the wall, it was of Sarada.  
'What would Sarada think of me?' He thought to himself.  
And shrugged of the thought. He then got up,  
"I guess I can go see what Naruto is up to." He stretched and went to the doorway. He put on a pair of blue ninja shoes and his black cape.  
Seconds later he walked out the door, on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is my second chapter, the first one wasn't so long, but It looked longer lol. So this one will definitly be longer. I hope you guys like it.

P.S. I don't own any characters used in the story, also if you don't agree with what I'm writing then you don't have to read it. Haters gonna hate!

Naruto's POV

'Ugh I'm so tired of all this paper work.' Naruto was sitting at his desk in the Hokage office. He had his head in his hands, exhausted from all the work. He scratched the back of his head and picked up another piece of paper. It read in kanji:

"The folks in the Sand Village wish you a great holiday. And congrats on making Hokage. I always knew you could do it." -Kazekage, Gaara

"That idiot." He laughed and a huge grin formed on his face.

Moments later he heard a voice.

"Who's an idiot?" Sasuke was standing in the doorway to the Hokage's quarters. He was dressed in his usual attire, black cape, blue pants and shoes. Nothing fancy. He had his rinnegan covered though. Figures, didn't want any to try and steal it, those who'd want to use it for evil.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke? Shouldn't you be at home with Sakura and Sarada?" Naruto walked around the desk and leaned on the edge.

Sasuke still standing in the doorway, "They weren't home all day and I got a little restless, I'm not used to the whole staying in one spot. At least not just yet." He huffed.

He was staring at me. And Naruto stared back. This went on for a few minutes when finally Sasuke sneered and spoke.

"I don't know what this is." He turned in a fit of anger and stomped out the door. Naruto tried to follow, but figured he'd want to be alone. He looked down at his watch and sighed.

"I guess I better get home, Hinata is probably worried."

'I hope Sasuke's alright.' He thought to himself.

He pressed a button on the desk and Shikamaru walked through the doors.

"Yes Lord Hokage?" He had his eyes half shut looking spacey.

"Don't call me Lord Hokage, it doesn't fit me." He laughed a bit. "I'll never get used to this."

"Don't worry Naruto you'll get it some day, you finally achieved your dream." Shikamaru looked up at Naruto fully aware now. "You seem off."

"Um okay? Thanks?" Naruto said.

"Nevermind, anyways if you don't need anything I'm headed home, temari is mad as is and Shikadai is having nightmares again. You know kids." He waved as he walked out the doors.

'Damn Hinata is probably asleep by now. I better get going.'

He dashed out the doors and headed down the long spiraling hall and reached the entrance of the Hokage Building. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Sasuke run off. He felt the sudden urge to stop him and find out what's wrong. The last time he acted this way, he went rogue and tried killing his friends and the whole village.

"SASUKE! WAIT UP!" Naruto yelled after him, but he didn't stop so he started pursueing him. After awhile Naruto finally found him at the Training Grounds. He was sitting with one arm on a raised leg.

"Why did you follow me? I can do just fine on my own." He sneered.

"You don't have to be a jerk, I thought we were past all of this. We don't have to fight anymore. You can talk to me." Naruto arugued back.

There was silence and Naruto sat down next to him. "How did we even manage to get here?" He looked up at the night sky filled with billions of beautiful stars. It was almost too perfect.

"You know something, I remember the first time we fought as a team. Well I guess not a team, we were all just wannabe ninja. And we just did what we wanted. Not a care in the world except for trying to become ninja or at least to call ourselves ninja." He felt a smile on his face now. And a blush thinking about how much they've both grew.

"Yea back then I was bent on revenge. Killing my brother and restoring my clan. And well, I guess I'm still trying to find my path in this world we live in." He sighed. "I know I have Sakura and Sarada, but they just don't understand me the way you do Naruto. We were 2 fruit picked from the same tree, just opposite sides. We grew differently and we both are in 2 different places, but I still feel we are one and the same." He looked over at Naruto now.

"I know what you mean, but what brought this on Sasuke, you never talk like this? Although I do like this side of you, the sensitive side. It's a nice change of pace." He looked back at Sasuke who was still staring at Naruto. Now they were both staring into each other's eyes.

"You know-" Sasuke started. "Nevermind, I have to go." Then he ran off.

"Sasuke wait! I wanted to- oh nevermind..." Naruto kicked at the dirt beneath his feet and charged off home to his sleeping family.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own any characters. And I'd like to add that I've always shipped Naruto and Sasuke. Ever since the beginning of Naruto and I've always loved the whole series. And I'm excited to be writing about my universe which has SasuNaru. I'd like to add that I'm not trying to change things for my own sick mind. As much as I love SasuNaru I'd never wanna change Naruto for the life of me. I love it too much, It's changed my life. Anyways, on to the story, enjoy!

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

'I'm so tired of walking in his shadow. Nobody realizes that...' Sasuke was thinking to himself as he entered his house. He had his head down as he closed the door and took off his shoes. He hung up his cape onto a coat rack that was standing a few feet from the doorway.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, SASUKE?" He turned around and was met with a terrifying look on Sakura's face. The veins on her face were popping out. And Sarada was standing arms crossed right next to her with a smirk on her face.

"I just went out, I don't like sitting around at home alone. You know I can't stand it." He reached for her hands, but she pulled away.

"No. Nope. You don't get any love from me. I'm mad at you. I told you we would be back home soon and to wait. We had a whole surprise planned out for you. When we walked through those doors you were nowhere to be seen!"

"You don't have to yell... Besides I'm home now." He walked past her with his head down. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't want to be yelled at. He knew he was wrong. So why did Sakura have to do this to him?

"Sasuke..." She put her hand up to her mouth now quivering. She felt bad.

"I'm just going to go to bed. Sorry..." He walked into their room and shut the door.

"Mommy what's wrong with daddy? He's been acting strange ever since he came back home." Sarada was tugging on her mothers shirt trying to get an answer out of her, but there wasn't a sound. Nothing.

'Ugh I wonder what Sarada thinks of me.' Sasuke was lying in bed thinking to himself. Sakura didn't come to bed. Whenever there was a fight like this one, she stayed on the couch or he would. It all would depend on who got to the room first. And well I guess Sasuke won this round. He felt guilty for feeling the way he did. He didn't want to hurt Sakura, least of all Sarada. He cared so much for them both, but sometimes forgets how to show it. And it didn't help that he had all these strange feelings showing up in his life now. Just when everything was getting settled into place.

He covered his now naked upper body with the thin blanket that him and Sakura usually shared, but not this lonely night. He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. He started to doze off a few minutes later hoping to forget his newfound problems. Then he heard a tapping sound outsided of his bedroom window that wasn't even a few feet from where he was lying. The room itself wasn't very big, but did it's job just fine. Sasuke turned over once more thinking it nothing. But once more the tapping sound came.

This time he was furious and curious at the same time. He reached under his pillow and pulled a kunai out, but not making it obvious in case it had been a ninja spy. It was dark in the room, but with his ocular powers it made it easy to see. So he slowly made his way over to the window and tore it open, revealing a body that instantly hit the floor in front of him.

"Sasuke why the hell did you do that?" He knew this voice. It was Naruto. And he thought he had lost him back at the Training Grounds. 'Apparently Not' He thought to himself.

"Be quiet, my Sarada is sleeping and if Sakura heard you she'd kill us both. It's already late as is. So on with it. What are you doing here?" He was being as stern as possible hoping to drive him away once and for all, at least for the night.

"I just thought I'd stop by and check on you. I was on my way home, but I just couldn't help this feeling that keeps growing inside my stomach. Like something is wrong with you and you won't tell me." He fumbled getting up and he hit the bedside trying to navigate around the room.

"Idiot." Sasuke walked over and turned on a lamp by his bedside. Revealing a tall, yellow-haired man. That was wearing a dirty orange shirt with plain blue pants. He was scratching his head with a nervous smile on.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys. I love writing this fanfiction. And I never realized where it was gonna take me. Or where it will take me. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. I haven't posted in awhile so I know you've been waiting, for a long time. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

 **Sasuke was standing right across from me. He'd just turned on the lamp. And the light shone on his face and it seemed to glow. I could also see pain. There was something wrong.**

 **"Sasuke are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I walked closer to him until we were only a few feet away from eachother. He just lowered his head a sneered.**

 **"I don't know..." He said quietly.**

 **Ever since he came back from being a rogue he's been acting strange around me. And I don't know how to explain it, but I think I know the strange feeling all too well. I sighed loudly, "Well, I'm gonna head home. If you wanna talk, you know where I am." I turned to leave and he grabbed my wrist.**

 **"Sas...uke..." His head was still down, but he held his grip on my wrist. It hurt a bit. "Sasuke you're hurting me." I went to remove his hand and he pulled me closer. And within moments our lips met. It was only for a moment, but it felt as if time stopped. And I could feel the longing in it.**

 **He pushed me away and yelled, "Now get out! I don't want to feel like this. Get out NOW!"**

 **"Fine be that way!" Naruto screamed and stormed out of the window from which he came. He didn't know why he yelled back though. He didn't even know how to feel about the kiss. It was just sort of sudden. And out of nowhere. 'God damn it Sasuke...what's been going through your head lately...?'**

 **Naruto continued on his path home and encountered a familiar face. "Hey Sakura." He stopped by a bench where a short, pink haired girl was sitting in her pink night gown. She was clenching her fists and beside her there was a lightpole demolished on the ground. She was crying.**

 **"Why doesn't he tell me anything? Why don't we talk at all?" She sobbed. "It seems like even though he came back to the village and we even had Sarada, nothing has changed. He's still the same Sasuke just less murderous." She looked up at Naruto now.**

 **"I don't know what to say Sakura. I understand how you feel. He's my best friend and he won't even talk to me. Trust me I just tried." His face went red realizing what had just happened a few minutes ago and felt the need to run away from Sakura. 'If she ever found out... She'd kill us both!'**

 **"Naruto, I heard you both talking a bit ago. I decided to go for a walk though, I figured he'd tell you something then you'd tell me. But I guess that failed too..." She stopped crying now. "It just makes me so angry. I'm his wife and I still feel so small." She started to laugh now.**

 **Naruto began to laugh with her for a few minutes. "Okay Sakura I better head home. Hinata is probably worried sick about me. I'll see ya later."**

 **"Hey Naruto?" Sakura said.**

 **He turned around to face her. "Yea?"**

 **"Thanks. For everything." She smiled. "Now get home to Hinata."**

 **He smiled and rubbed his head. Then he turned again and took off headed for home. This time for real.**


End file.
